Mjolnir
by Kamikaze duck
Summary: GDI and Nod struggle in a world filled with Tiberium and Cape. Mjolnir finds someone worthy. AU.


**Tokyo, Japan

I walked around downtown, enjoying my shore leave. Too much noise around the docks had me feeling squished among many people. I moved towards the boardwalk shops and began peering through windows. Nothing interested me. People walked their dogs and ate ice cream. A horde occupied the beach with chairs, umbrellas, and messy sunscreen application.

I didn't care.

I joined GDI Marines to find a purpose. I thought that serving against the terrors of Nod would be all the commercials, movies, and recruitment played it out to be. Instead I found out the hard way that the GDI military played second fiddle to the Protectorate.

Oh how that had shaped the world.

By the end of World War 2 the world thought it was entering an enduring peace. Then the Simurgh hit Tokyo. At first, it was thought to be benevolent monster of some sort as it hovered in the center of the city beckoning.

Instead, people began killing each other in droves. Only the newly formed Protectorate did anything effective to stop Simurgh, driving it from the city after an intense seventeen hour battle. The city had since healed.

"Watch where you going!"

Shaken from my thoughts, I found I had nearly walked into a Japanese merchant with a terrible 5 o'clock shadow and a worse accent. I paid him no mind as he huffed and continued hawking his wares.

I shuffled over to an ice cream vendor, exchanging currency for flavored dairy. It was quite good, but had nothing on blue bunny. I used my left hand to wipe melted ice cream from my uniform. It ran over my E-4 insignia. I grabbed napkins from a nearby stand and wiped it off.

I should have been a lieutenant. Having a degree in Mechanical Engineering can provide a wonderful job, but not when you choose to squander it on an impulsive enlistment. Here I was, an Infantryman in one of the biggest and most important cities in the world.

So exciting.

I'd only been here twice before. Seen all the sights. Walked many paths. The thing is, I would care if not for my last deployment. Having just gotten back from a combat deployment in Eastern China against the rabid Communist forces. I'd seen just how vicious man can be to another man. But when you add Capes to the equation. It gets bad. Real bad.

The things capes can do to one another is one thing, but a trained cape with even lower end offensive powers can mop up a platoon handily.

Watch some retard in a clown-like costume vault into your vicinity and start unleashing acid all over your squad can have a serious effect on you. I apparently have PTSD now thanks to an acid-spewing clown going morning hangover on my squadmates.

I don't even think there is anything left of Jenkins. Poor bastard.

Of course it doesn't help that even with a few hundred rounds being poured into him, the chinese cape just jumped out of our trench and continued forward with some moderate bruising, maybe a little blood.

All Capes apparently have a baseline resilience to anything without superpowers. Reminded me of a game where you'd using a steel sword against monsters when your suppose to use a silver sword.

My zombified self meandered through the streets and docks back to my barracks. Half the beds were empty.

"Hey fugly, how was your walk?"

Radowski. My fellow member of the E-4 mafia. He had a degree too in some bullpucky or another.

I simply moaned falling into my bed. Turning over, I looked at him.

"Productive as fuck. I got ice cream on my rank and walked into a vendor."

"Dude thats boring. Let's go clubbing and pick up some Japanese poontang. I know you like oriental strange." He got excited and walked over, arms crossed.

"Not tonight. I think I'm going to try and do something I haven't done."

"Like what? Hike Mt. Fuiji while nursing a hangover?" He laughed at me.

I laughed too, picturing myself puking all the way up. Some annoyed trail guide staring at me through his pinched eyes.

"Na- Actually yes, I think I'll do that, minus a hangover."

There was a knock on the barracks door.

"Coming!" Radowski skidded to a stop in front of the door and opened it.

Four beautiful Japanese girls walked in.

"Oh I forgot to tell you- I already found us dates for tonight." Clemens nonchalantly yelled from the bathroom.

Their big smiles flashing and barely suppressed giggles holding my undivided attention. For a moment I forgot I had PTSD.

"Okay. Lets do it. I gotta shower, shit, and shave first though." I practically sprinted to the bathroom.

I was out 10 minutes later, big smile parked on my face.

"So we already sorted things out for you Jack." Radowski pointed to the girl in a blue kimono.

We locked eyes for a moment and I introduced myself.

"I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"Himari." she answered quietly.

"Hey hey hey, I'm comin'."

Fletcher rounded the corner and grabbed the hand of the girl in the green kimono. He bowed and kissed her hand like a douchey Frenchmen. The girls apparently loved it as they giggled among themselves.

And the fact there was a two human sized bulge under his blankets the next morning.

We all got acquainted and introduced. I don't really remember the other girls. Himari though was another story.

We went out, the girls showed us a nice time at some exclusive club. We all got drunk, made magnificent fools out of ourselves at a Karaoke night. Got thrown out. Puked on a member of the Yakuza apparently. Stole someone's goat, a police cruiser, and whip cream from a local grocer. All of which apparently belonged to different individuals connected to the Yakuza.

Yeah, they don't like us.

So much happen that night. Four marines and their waifus running around Tokyo all night, getting into trouble. Honestly, it was one of the best nights of my life. But remembering it, makes me remember what happen next even more.

Something I'd rather not remember.

I woke at Himari's place. Ate breakfast and caught a taxi home. One moment I'm fist bumping fists with Radowski and the next I'm hearing sirens. Not any sirens.

Endbringer sirens.

I nearly shit myself.

Actually I did shit myself.

I jumped in the shower, and hurriedly tried to wash it off. The soap fell and I stepped on it, slipping.

**Therapy Session #4

"Next thing I know I'm waking up, the roof of the barracks was ripped off, water everywhere. I thought I had left the faucet on, but it was actually coming from that massive monster wagging its tail as it trodded across the base."

"Leviathan." Dr. Corning scribbled some notes.

"Yep, I later found out Radowski got hit on the way to his assigned bunker. Never had a chance. Clemens and Fletcher were in the city still with their girls."

"And this is when you triggered?"

"Nope." I lazed back in my chair, putting my feet on the table in front of me. I could feel the hammer next to them hum.

"Your story was pretty quick. Not many details to go off of." Dr. Corning stared at me incredulously.

I had since grabbed the hammer, balancing it by the handle across my fingers.

"I could tell you a story to fill up a bookshelf."

"Why don't you? I understand it was a good night-"

"It was the best night." I interrupted. "Nothing you need to know."

"Could you tell me about the attack?" The doctor cleared his throat.

"Nothing you don't already know. Leviathan wiped out the base and half the US capes stationed there."

"So the reports say. I want to hear it from you Corporal Locke. Someone who was there. Not from a report with black line after black line."

"Fine." I stopped playing with the hammer, sitting up straight.

** GDI Base 'Echo Beach', Tokyo Japan

I waded through the water towards my bunk and grabbed my uniform hanging from the top. I threw it on faster than Drill could ever make me. I dressed the wound on the side of my head with the first aid kit off the side of the wall. Leviathan stood in the distance waylaid by the stout defense being put on by the Marine capes.

Leviathan hurdled forward towards the line of tanks only to be thrown back by Mammoth, the personification of everything jarhead. A large 8 foot hulking brute. Mammoth was a simple cape, with a simple power. It didn't have to be some fancy ass power everytime someone triggered. He had named himself after the house sized tank.

Mammoth had to ability to shapeshift into an animal, but a massive version of it with incredible strength and resilience. He turned into a giant stork and flew over Leviathan before transforming into the Kraken - his personal favorite and dropped onto the endbringer.

Leviathan tore into him, limbs ripped from the kraken's sides. Leviathan then began beating him with his own tentacle, before vaulting over him and slamming into the nearest tank. The tank went careening into another tank, both sent up in flames.

Water rushed forward sweeping Mammoth into the now reversing tank line. Fire from a hundred vehicles poured into Leviathan as it gained ground rapidly against the Marines. Its tail flicking back and forth as tanks were sent flying through the air or simply exploded. Eight tanks managed to retreat to the next phase line.

I stood there watching in my soggy uniform with nothing but a rifle as this Endbringer tore into my beloved core.

"Get some! Get some! Yeah you like that ugly?!" could be heard as thunderous blows blindsided the endbringer.

'Sarge' another Marine Cape tore into Leviathan. One of the 'Old Guard' and a prime example of the life extension brought by superpowers. Sarge had fought the Japanese in WW2. He was the original flying brick. Even the likes of Alexandria and Glacier gave due reverence.

Sarge fearlessly grabbed leviathan by the tale and began pulling it in the opposite direction of the retreating marines. Leviathan dug in and refused to relent. Instead, it twirled its hand and a high pressure water jet jumped up and nailed Sarge in the face, sending him flying back. Leviathan then used his tail as a spring and jumped over four hundred feet into the air, hitting a orca and three flying capes grouped together too closely.

Leviathan descended and charged forward at incredible speed slamming right through a massive hangar, three C-5s, and a porta potty before running with wild abandoned onto the airfield.

There to greet him was the overwhelming firepower of over two hundred GDI tanks, dozens of orcas, MLRS's throwing fire from a distance, and Capes everywhere in between.

Overwhelming to a human opponent. The Endbringer merely staggered for a moment, rushed forward as a massive geyser of water shot out of the ground.

The marines brought out another massive salvo that shook the ground. Only for the ordinance to be met with a wall of water. Leviathan slammed into the leading edge of the tank line and began obliterating tanks platoon by platoon. Cobras were brought down one after the other by high pressure water jets.

Mammoth rushed in as a massive lion and tackled Leviathan, both sent sprawling. Sarge had since recovered and tackled the monster before it could get up.

I could hear the din of battle towards the Airfield, even stopped and watched as Leviathan jumped into the air several times to swipe at orcas. His water echo always right behind him to incur additional damage. The conventional firepower was doing little to stop him, the thought was that even a little could go a long way. Command thought a bomb here, a rocket there would do just that little extra the Capes needed to win the the fight.

I looked around me as I half jogged down the sidewalk of the barrack's complex. Bodies everywhere. Not a building over a story stood. I noticed a burned out tank with claw marks along its side. The turret over a hundred feet away.

The battle was a bit distant now, I was working my way out onto the base's main thoroughfare when I saw it. A streak of light flew straight over me and stopped, dozens of lasers shot out from a distant figure towards an unseen target. The ground shook a moment later from the impacts some distance away.

Transport sized aircraft resembling dragons began to appear in the distance several minutes later and the din of battle was getting much closer. I rounded a corner only to find Leviathan come violently sliding through the hangar in front of me, Alexandria and Glacier hot on his butt.

Legend and several other capes hovered nearby pouring various blaster abilities into him. Eidolon was nowhere to be seen, possibly flying around nullifying waves as I remembered reading about sometime in the past.

The knee deep water I was trudging through suddenly swelled and I was carried away at a rapid pace towards the fight. I dropped my rifle as I fought for air, the water growing deeper and faster.

Then as sudden at the water had began moving, it turned into a thick mist. No doubt the result of some power the cape's were using. I stumbled through the mist away from the fighting towards the western end of the airfield. Leviathan had gone onto the north end of the tarmac and promptly met the Triumvirate before moving back towards the barrack's complex he had ripped apart in the east.

I continued to encounter heavy mist and worked my way towards what I believed were the lines to link up with GDI forces in the west. Once and a while I would nearly trip over a random body or discombobulated equipment. I eventually made out the outline of a hangar on the other side of the runway.

Although the thick mist continued to pervade through the entire runway, water level rose up steadily to right above my ankles. I sloshed my way through when I saw someone in a green dress struggling through the water.

I increased my pace and caught up to her a few moments later, bending down to pick her up. Having not noticed me come up to her, she panicked, screaming as I tried to assist her.

"Shhh its okay. Your going to be fine." I enveloped her, sitting down next to her in the ankle deep water. She leaned against me sobbing, blood coated cut marks across her face and shoulder.

I really didn't know what to say and basically repeated what I had said in different variations. We sat there as she sobbed and talked incoherently in Japanese to me.

I don't know how much time passed but the battle began moving back to the Airfield. The sounds of loud explosions and water torrents began making their way back. The mist prevailed against any chance of sight though.

"Come on we have to go. Right now." I picked her up and noticed her leg was all scratched up. She had torn her kimono and dressed her own calf. Resourceful.

"Help me. Can't walk well." She said in broken english.

I draped her arm around my neck and guided her towards what was possibly one of the last standing hangers. I have no idea why I wanted to make our way towards this structure. To this day though, I'm glad we did.

The battle was definitely back on the runway, Leviathan couldn't have been more than a few hundred meters away. The mist prevented the sight of him, but it didn't prevent the roar of of the battle from reaching us. If anything it lit a fire in our loins.

Suddenly the mist drastically shifted with a powerful gust of wind. The girl's hair blew into my face and I spit it out of my mouth. I still don't remember her name.

I stopped and looked behind us, and no more than fifty meters away was Leviathan. We frantically scrambled to the barely open doors of the hangar and entered inside. She dropped to the ground panting.

"We aren't safe here, we have to keep going." I looked around the hangar bay for an exit, spotting the opening towards the rear. Picking the girl back up, we hustled towards the backdoor.

Leviathan broke through the front door as we made our way out the back sending the crates that filled the hangar sailing through the air, smashing into each other and the walls. He then broke through the rear wall not forty feet behind us, before being smacked into the ground by Alexandria.

"Hurry! Get in." A marine pulled up in a topless humvee. We piled in and sped off before my last foot was even in.

Legend pummeled Leviathan with several high impact lasers that detonated with thunder. Chunks of wood flew in all directions. A piece of crate bearing a shield and eagle landed on the front windshield. I stood up in the humvee and grabbed the piece of wood, maneuvering it underneath my uniform. I'd never seen the image before.

The humvee accelerated away from the battle and towards the bedraggled combat lines of alert looking marines. Capes could be seen moving to and fro, most likely support types like thinkers and tinkers not specializing in combat. We drove further, now a few miles away from the loud battle.

What had amazed me about the whole situation wasn't so much the attack itself, but that Leviathan himself attacked without an army. Normally each endbringer had minions to spread about in any type of assault.

And if on queue a loud roar interrupted my revery as we drove past some type of HQ. Standing twelve feet tall and built exactly like his daddy, a alpha class endbringer came sprinting into view, running straight into the HQ. Screams could be heard, followed by rapidly orders as marines ran back and forth trying to make sense of the situation.

Charlie-class endbringers began pouring out of the ground of what had once been the man hole for a sewer system. Problem was, they'd use this tactic before and someone somewhere screwed up not monitoring the right entry points.

The smaller minions were moving quickly, overwhelming personnel and ripping anything in their way to shreds. We managed to drive through a checkpoint before it closed off. I could hear the marines manning it answer with a staccato of fire moments later towards the advancing endbringers.

The humvee driver kept driving as we put distance between us and the expanding battle. We drove by a column of Abrams as they made their way toward the battle. Infantry following in an assortment of trucks and humvees. We must of driven for several miles, because we finally came to a stop in front of a Japanese ran hospital outside the base.

Hospital workers and military personnel of multiple countries worked to bringing the ever increasing number of wounded into the building. The dead were carried out and placed under tarps around the side of the hospital.

I got out and helped Radowski's date from the back of the humvee, she murmured something in Japanese to me before being put onto a stretcher with an IV. That was the last I saw of her for awhile.

I instinctively reached for my rifle and remembered I had left it behind to help the girl up on the tarmac. A captain walked up to me asking me to follow.

"What unit you with Corporal?" He asked. We walked along towards some type of CP.

"I'm with the First sir." I replied.

He craned his neck at hearing that for a moment. "They were wiped out in the first wave I thought."

"I was in my barracks when we were hit, I slipped and hit my head." I pointed to the bloody gash on the side of my head where it had impacted the bath faucet. "I woke to the roof ripped off and water flooding into the barracks. I attached bandaged to my head and grabbed my battle rattle, before trying to find my way."

"Hmm." He paused for a moment considering a computer he had logged into."I'm going to have to reassign you on the fly. The entire area and base has gone to shit. This is a full scale assault the likes of which we haven't seen in thirty years."

I stood there letting out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Everywhere I looked people bustled about, orcas flew over, and trucks drove by ferrying supplies and people to different destinations. The din of battle could be heard in the background with various booms and gunfire staccato. Somewhere out there my squadmates were dead or fighting their for lives against the endbringers.

"I'm going to assign you to a convoy making its way up to the summit of Mt Fuji." He tapped some keys on his computer.

"What is the convoy for?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Research of some sort, they're evacuating and need the trucks and movers. Intel is indicating that Leviathan's forces are moving towards it. So the convoy has to double time. Our division is being chipped away by his lower class forces while the Capes are trying to hold him and his alphas at bay. But it won't last long."

I looked at the holographic map he was manning and watched as the battlefield commander constantly adjusted to enemy troop concentrations coming out of the ground. EVA pinged several Advanced Guard Towers or AGT as they all went up at the same time along our eastern most battle line. What was even more intriguing was the entire battalion of mammoth tanks that had been mobilized towards the enemy lines. That should bottle them up for a good while.

The captain pointed down towards the barracks complex I fled from. "Impressive you made it all the way to the lines from that point. You must've been out for at least an hour. You're lucky you didn't bleed out."

Suddenly the CP was a flurry of activity as a message came over the comm. I could hear the comm officer speaking to someone. "Say again your last? Ion Cannon strike imminent? Affirmative! Redirecting all ground forces away from primary target area."

Hearing that I started feeling it, patters of rain that began to intensify with every passing second. I felt a shiver go up my spine and my breath leave my body. GDI only called in Ion strikes on its own bases in the most desperate of times. I watched as a blue beam formed over near the runway I had crossed earlier followed by a massive surge of force. The ground shook and the beam whined as it hit its target. Leviathan let out a furious roar.

"Okay Corporal! Jump in that newly built humvee over there and rendezvous with GDI forces further in the city. Move! I can't hold you any longer. Leviathan knows we've figured out his target and is hitting harder. Don't forget a new comm unit so the commanders can track you. Good luck."

The humvee pulled up, a familiar sight in the driver seat. "Hey there buddy! You made it!" The biggest smile came over Clemens face as did mine.

"Well I suppose it's karma for how good a time we had last night. Just never can have a good time without someone crashing the party." I added.

"Well get on the gun, Havoc has shotgun when he gets back."

"Who?!"

"Me. Now get on the gun." Havoc came walking out of the hospital already looking like he'd seen some. Blood stains were all over his uniform. "Not my blood. Let's move"

"Yes sir." I got on the gun after exchanging looks with Clemens. We were in a humvee with a living legend.

"Okay here's the deal boys and girls. GDI has a research lab at Mt. Fuji. Our job is to provide extraction for the scientists and any cargo they bring. Dr. Ignatio Mobius and his daughter Sydney Mobius are present. Their protection is our job." Captain Parker stated over the comm line.

We were already moving towards a rendezvous and patched into the convoy-to-be's comm channel. A few minutes later and I saw the rear of what came to be a ten vehicle convoy with trucks, humvees, APC and a medium tank. We moved towards the front of the convoy, Havoc wasted no time yelling at everyone to get moving. Soon we were on a highway, the sun now clear into the sky.

From my vantage point I could see the devastation for miles. Smoke choked the sky as aircraft flew sorties and air transports delivered reinforcements. To the west I could see the massive, main GDI base from which the battle was being commanded. Its buildings neatly arranged in rows, walls and guard towers protecting from any external threat.

The convoy rolled undisturbed towards mount Fuji for the next hour. The din of battle eventually completely faded away.

"You look like your father Corporal. I just saw him you know. Want me to pass anything on to him?" Havoc tapped me on the leg and looked up at me.

I didn't answer. My old man and I had had a bad falling out when my parents divorced. I could have been an officer with a simple phone call from him, however I didn't want his handouts. My father, Major General Adam Locke was GDI's SPECWAR commander, Havoc's direct boss.

"Screw it, yeah actually I do." Havoc looked at me somewhat surprised. "What then?"

"Sir, tell him I want to meet up after all this and have a drink." I really did. My life wasn't some shitty TV show where the son refused to reconcile with his father. I'm human with emotions, I wanted a relationship with my dad.

Havoc pouted his lip and nodded. "Alrighty then. Hey boss, did you hear that?"

"I did Havoc." The voice came out of the central comm unit. A dry british accent.

"Holy shit! Dad- I mean sir?!" I yelled into the main cabin.

"Yes, I can hear you Corporal Locke. Drinks it is. With that said, your're nearing the objective Havoc. Good luck." General Locke toned out.

Havoc was quiet for a moment. "So, where's your accent?"

"My mom is American and I grew up on the East Coast at GDI installations. Dad was always deployed against Kane and his clowns somewhere."

"I see." He simply said, turning back towards the front.

"Sir what's your power exactly?" Clemens had been waiting for the right moment to ask the million dollar question. Havoc was a powerful cape, but no one was really sure of his power due to its classified nature.

"I'm a striker 8 and Thinker 7. Anything I touch, I can make it explode within a time frame of my choosing. Such as Kane's favorite shampoo. My thinker ability is basically luck or combat intuition of some sort, I never get hit and always make it through an operation. The bastard can never get me." He grinned and chuckled.

We pulled up to the GDI base at the base of mt Fuji. The gate next to the AGT opened and we drove through, climbing the mountain. This is when the view became amazing. I could see the cityscape surrounding the eastside of the mountain, the ocean in the distance, and all the mayhem and destruction in between. For a moment I thought I could make out leviathan in the distance jumping into the air. I shook my head and placed eyes forward.

Further up the mountain I thought I saw something glisten along the side of the road, chalking it up to reflection off the snow. However, my sixth sense kicked in, something was wrong.

I looked down to see Havoc tighten up a bit. "Sir, did you see that I called down?"

"Yeah, that glisten off the snow? Looked a bit too uh- glisteny. I bet on Nod contact. They want what is in that facility."

"Sir what is in that facility exactly?" Clemens asked.

"A big fat hammer." He chuckled.

"Really though sir, what's there?"

"No really, it's a big fat hammer. Thought to maybe be tinkertech that predates the arrival of Capes. Talkin' thousands of years."

That didn't sound good. Tinkertech that far before us?

Another unnatural glisten off the snow. I didn't even bother thinking about it this time, I fired.

The previously stealthed black hand fell over into two distinct pieces. Suddenly laser fire filled the air putting holes in the humvee and other vehicles.

"Keep going! We have to get to that facility! Nice shot there Locke!" Havoc began opening fire, imparting his bullets with his power through the assault rifle he held.

The black hand had been caught off guard, not something that happened often. But then again, anything could happen with Havoc in the area. Bullets impacted their ranks, blowing them away into bloody confetti.

A humvee further down the line went up in flames as a laser impacted its fuel tanks and was promptly pushed off the road by the APC behind it. The medium tank put two rounds down the slope as we continued to plumb the mountain road, causing climbing black hand to fall to their deaths.

The laser fire stopped a minute later as we rounded another corner and entered the GDI research base. The convoy turned right and then left forming a circle in the main yard. People immediately began exiting their vehicles and helping base personnel load the transports.

"Follow me Locke. Clemens stay here." Havoc ordered.

I hefted myself up onto the roof and walked down over the front hood, noting the scorch marks before dropping onto the ground.

"Okay here's the deal. This convoy isn't going to make it a second time through that mess of NOD lunatics. We're going to check up on the scientists and then head out ahead of the main convoy with a humvee and tank, see if we can't push out before the main convoy rolls through."

"What about enemy capes, How should we handle them?" I followed Havoc into the building, people frantically running about with documents and equipment.

"The black hand have some of the most powerful parahumans in the world working for them. I won't be surprised if we meet Torch on our way back down. I would actually count on it. He's basically a mini Ash Beast with control of his powers. Raveshaw's favorite pet." We stepped into an elevator as he continued to speak.

"Here's the problem, the hammer won't budge apparently. I wanted to see for myself though. That is what this facility was built for. We have never been able to move it in the two years its been here. Dr. Mobius is dead set on it being the Mjolnir." Havoc snorted a laugh.

The elevator stopped and we walked into a big chamber, with a main floor below and catwalks above. We had stopped at the catwalks, any further was restricted. As we walked out onto the catwalks, technicians running every which way, I saw it.

Mjolnir.

It stood on an earthen rise surrounded by expensive scanning equipment. I noticed what could only be Dr. Mobius arguing with a young woman next to the hammer, both in some form of power armor.

Sydney mobius stood in golden brown power armor, a massive energy weapon of sorts on her back. Long brown hair tied in a bun, and a fierce look on her face.

"You both done arguing yet or can we get this show on the road?" Havoc called down to them from the catwalk.

"Ah Havoc, we were just talking about Mjolnir, you should come down here and see it. It's amazing." Dr. Mobius despite being at the center of both Nod and Endbringer efforts to bring down his facility didn't seem at all phased. Matter of fact, he seemed quite enthusiastic.

"Havoc, as soon as your convoy entered the compound the energy readings from the hammer went off the charts! I believe that someone worthy is in your convoy. You must have them all touch the hammer before"- Electricity started arcing all around the hammer.

"Sydney, check the monitors! Quickly now." Dr. Mobius frantically moved to open the door to the catwalk. "Havoc come down here!"

Havoc sighed and motioned for me to follow him down. We passed through a clear security door into the main chamber. As we neared the hammer, the energy signals became further excited.

Havoc nonchalantly walked up to the hammer and tried to pull it out to no avail. With several unsuccessful tries he motioned to me to try. I walked up only for a massive explosion to rock the entire facility, throwing me to the ground. The elevator came screeching down, on fire.

A figure stepped out, a human figure perpetually on fire. The figure seemed to grin and began pounding on the forcefield outside the chamber.

"Havoc! Kane wants your head. I plan to bring it to him, possibly a bit burned."

"You still seeking daddy's approval Torch?" Havoc taunted him with a grin.

"He already has my approval Captain Parker."

A hologram popped up out of the main console.

"Kane." Havoc muttered.

"I see you have yet to remove the hammer, Dr. Mobius. Corporal Locke, maybe you should try?"

Kane was charming, I had to give him that. His powers really only worked in person though from what I had heard.

"Why me?" I craned my neck slightly at the thought.

"You made it to this facility because I allowed it. The bulk of my black hand were ordered to not engage you, if they were. You would be dead"-

"That's nice Kane. Really quite sweet of you, but if you don't mind we have a schedule to keep." Havoc interrupted, shooting the council.

The hologram died out, however Kane's voice continued. "Stay out of this Captain Parker. This has nothing to do with you. Corporal Locke, only you are worthy of this hammer. Who do you think maneuvered for you to be here? I have my people among GDI."

My thoughts flew back to the captain. I remember someone walking into the tent and handing him a data slate and then walking back out. Then he told me of the convoy orders.

"You think GDI would have regular grunts handle a convoy of this importance? I arranged for this. I've forseen it. I am the messi"-

Havoc finished pulling the power cords from the wall outlet. "I'm tired of listening to chrome dome talk, we gotta move. Locke, if he's right, pick up the hammer and lets go, if not, lets go anyways."

I walked over to the hammer, the electricity surrounding it intensified as I put my hand out to the grip. A surge of electricity went through my body. But it didn't hurt- it felt amazing.

I felt something flow through me, an unknown quality I couldn't put my finger on. I felt strong. Stronger than I'd ever felt before. My mind was suddenly clear and nimble. My fatigue fell away and an unprecedented amount of vigour coursed through my body. Was what I was feeling, this stupendous feeling, a superpower?

I picked the hammer up, it singed a harmonic sound. Beautiful.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Dr. Mobius whispered.

The facility shook again.


End file.
